


The Muggle Gadgetry

by Snortinglaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Draco is determined to get the hang of all things muggle. So, he buys a juice extractor to prove to Harry (and the world) that he can handle this ridiculous device. Things don't go quite as planned, though.





	The Muggle Gadgetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synonym4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonym4life/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Domestic Drarry - drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197362) by [synonym4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonym4life/pseuds/synonym4life). 



> So, I wrote this some time ago and posted it to Tumblr, but now I wanted to upload it here.
> 
> Gifting it to Syn because, after stalking her profile account a few months ago, her brilliant fics inspired me to start writing. (Also, you're awesome Synnie Minni ♡)
> 
> Thank you so much to [@irldothewindything](http://irldothewindything.tumblr.com) for beta-ing.

Draco stood in the kitchen, facing the new contraption he himself had insisted on purchasing a week ago. He was willing to prove that he was _‘bloody well capable of using all of these ridiculous muggle contraptions Potter, I am not an idiot.’_

Draco inhaled and exhaled, steeling his jitters.

He’d already mastered the blender after _‘the gooey accident,’_ and even if this juice extractor looked quite menacing –with its wide nutriment receptacle that could easily swallow his whole hand down– Draco was sure he would learn to use it as well.

“I am Draco Malfoy. I am a _Wizard_. I _shan’t_ be defeated by this _preposterous. Muggle. Gadgetry_.”

There; he had clearly made his point.

He gently deposited a few pieces of peeled sweet pumpkin in the feeding tube, and cleverly placed the food pusher on it – _ha!_ He would not allow any fruity substances near his hair again, he was _not_ stupid– and held his breath as he reached for the ON switch.

A tremendously loud fucking _'BZZZZZ’_ sound roared in the kitchen, and Draco squealed like a banshee whose tits were on fire before he realized the sound came from the deviled extractor machinery. He winced in horror when it spat the orangey fluid all over the counter because, _holyfuckingshit_ , he forgot to put the juice pitcher under the liquid gusher.

Desperate and without a second thought, Draco cupped his hands to catch the juice and poured it in a glass that was right next to the extractor, and -

Was… right next - to –

 

* * *

 

“POTTER!”

“Wha-” Harry jumped off the bed, reaching for his wand, and plastered his glasses on his face.

Draco’s nostrils were flaring in anger and a fierce blush was crawling up his neck.

“YOUR STUPID BITS EXTRACTOR CLEARLY HAS A FUCKING MALFUNCTION! THE KITCHEN’S A FUCKING MESS AND I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK. I NEARLY FUCKING _DIED_ , POTTER! _DIED!_ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BUY ANY MORE ECLECTIC... EK- EKLIPTIC SHITE!”

“But – I...! Draco, you bought the -”

“NOT ALLOWED, POTTER, YOU FUCKING _PLONKER_.”

Draco stomped his way out of the bedroom, leaving Harry looking like he’d been tit-slapped by an old lady.

“At least your hair’s not sticky this time!”

 _“Fuck you, Potter,”_ Draco bellowed from the hall.

Harry sighed, defeated, and sat on the edge of the bed. This was the blender episode all over again, and he was definitely going to suffer the consequences.

“Another shagless week it is then.”


End file.
